


GOT7 - Song Fic

by jibootyjimin



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabbles, Inspired by Music, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other pairings can be requested, Rating May Change, Songfic, if i dont ship someone i might tell you i cant write it, im too lazy to add them all, or it might take longer to be written, warning though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: In which i write a series of drabbles/ficlets based on music you guys recommend to me. If you want to request just leave the name of the song, the artist that sings it and the pairing you want me to write it based on. I will then write something from 200 to 500 words based on your request.-Pairings I'd write for:JackBum, JackJae, Markson, Jinson, Jackgyeom, JackBam, MarkJin, MarkJae, MarkBam, MarkGyeom, MarkBum, 2Young and JinGyeom, YugBam





	GOT7 - Song Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Im back with more trash. i knkw i haven't updated in lile a month but, please support this and leave a request if you want to.
> 
> I have the same thing going with BTS and EXO if you bois and grils wanna check those out.

**[I will link the ones that i posted, so if one isn't linked that means i haven't written it.]**

 

Here are the requests I've gotten so far:

>

>

>

**Jackbum** : _Into You - Ariana Grande_

**Jackbum** : _Ed Sheeran - Perfect_

**Jinson** : _Face - Got7_

**Jackbum** : _Teenager - Got7_

**Jackbum** : _Last Christmas - Wham!_

**Jackbum** : _Physical - Olivia Newton John_

**Jingyeom** : _No Makeup - Zion.T_

**Markgyeom** : _You Better Know - Red Velvet_

**Markgyeom** : _Be Okay Again - What So Not (ft. Daniel Johns)_

**Markjin** : _Say It First - Sam Smith_

**Jackbum** : _Good For You - Selena Gomez_

**2young** : _Gimme - GOT7_

**Jackbum** : _End Up Here - 5 Seconds of Summer_

**Jinson** : _You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift_

**Jackbum** : _Unchained Melody - Righteous Brothers_

**Jackbum** : _In Your Eyes - Peter Gabriel_

**Jackbum** : _Still Falling For You -  
Ellie Goulding_

**Jackbum** : _Attention - Charlie Puth_

**Jackbum** _: Let's Talk About Sex - Salt'N'Pepa_

**Jackbam** __:_ Question - Alex Aiono _


End file.
